


holes of my (christmas) sweater

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [38]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Junhui and Soonyoung notice something about Mingyu and Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: sonnets of fluff [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	holes of my (christmas) sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted it but saw it still sitting in my WIPs.... merry belated Christmas I guess?

“I can’t believe Mingyu was able to do it,” Soonyoung said watching Mingyu and Wonwoo from across the room.

The couple were both wearing matching red Christmassy jumpers as they laughed with each other, Mingyu with his arms wrapped around Wonwoo, burying his head on the older’s shoulder.

“I’ve been trying to get him to wear a Christmas jumper for the past four years,” Junhui trailed off, looking on in disbelief.

“I’ve been trying to get him to wear anything Christmassy ever since we were teenagers,” Soonyoung said with a sigh, “it was a struggle to get him to wear even a Santa hat and now he’s wearing Christmas couple jumpers with Mingyu.”

“What does Mingyu have that we don’t?”

Hearing Junhui’s words, Jihoon laughed at the two, clapping their shoulders before answering.

“Wonwoo’s heart.”


End file.
